


Sweet Mindless Indulgence

by VioletAmet



Series: Capricious [7]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bondage, Double Penetration, Knifeplay, Multi, Not Beta Read, Robot Sex, Smut, [I'm sorry...]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Of course it would be Racter and Koschei that Capricious goes to, to satisfy her "cravings".[A collection of smut and non-smut.]





	1. A Kitchen Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Violence in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Honestly, I knew I would wind up posting smut eventually, but I'd rather keep it for registered users.
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this one up in a hurry, and I tried to rewrite it here and there, but I wanted to be done with it asap, for personal reasons.
> 
> Once again, take it easy folks.

"Comfortable, my friend?" Racter asked, as he bound Capricious' ankle to the bedpost with a cloth for a knot.

Capricious tested their strength, by pulling her limbs, then settled down with a nod.

"Good, good..." He paused as he ran his hand over her half naked body, making her tremble. "Remember, if you wish to stop, tell me. Shout at me if you have to, when I've gone overboard."

"I trust you, Racter, but, I will when it comes to it."

Racter nodded his head, then planted a gentle kiss on her lips, while Koschei whirred and wiggled, as if waiting in anticipation. Racter gave him a look, making him back away from the bed. It's hard to control Koschei when Racter becomes excited. It doesn't help that Racter recently tampered with his stimulants to test his limits, out of curiosity for this occasion that he and Capricious spoke about before.

Her own sort of test on how he excites her, even when put under a knife.

He picked up the brand new kitchen knife from a nearby table, thoroughly cleaned up with disinfectant. He hummed a melody as he sat down next to her.

Capricious sucked in a deep breath, as she watched Racter gently place the blade flat on her stomach. The look in his eyes were a mixture of wonder and hunger. A dangerous mix for someone like him. Capricious cleared her throat to catch his attention. "Careful, Racter."

Racter paused, then nodded his head as he climbed above her. "I promise I won't treat you the same way I treated that rooster."

Capricious snorted. "I would hope not! Now then, if you would please..."

Racter thumbed the spine of the knife, before he nicked her skin, making her flinch. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "It's just a small cut... keep going, until I say otherwise."

He smiled at her, before he started to hum the same tune from before. Though it took her a moment, Capricious recognized the song. It was certainly a surprise to hear him hum it, since she never thought of him the type to listen to music at all.

It soothed her.

Racter held the spine of the knife against her skin, taking every detail he could, before he would carve more scars into her brown skin. The one scar that often caught his attention was the thin line on her abdomen. Knowing her, that area is off-limits.

He instead lowered himself down, with his body between her legs, to kiss the scar, making her squirm. "R-Racter... please, not there. Anywhere, but there."

"Don't worry, I know, my friend. It would be inconsiderate of me to not treat you with respect, and make sure that my assumptions are correct. Besides, it's quite... beautiful, in a way. A reminder that you have gone through a difficult moment in your life."

Capricious clicked her tongue. "You could had just asked me... Can we please not focus on that anymore? There are other parts of my body that you might like, instead of my abdomen."

"That is true..." Racter chuckled as he slowly rose himself up, and eyed her once again. The blood from the wound he made was oozing down her body, staining the white sheet underneath her. It may take some effort to wash it away from the bed, but the sheet itself can burn for all he cares.

Racter heard Koschei grind his limbs against the ground.

It's about time to really get started, and test Capricious on how far they both can go with this knife play.

As he started to hum once again, Racter pressed his fingers against her thighs, which made her squeal and giggle. Ticklish, he thought, which made him smile. He kissed her left thigh, while bringing the knife up to her skin. He pressed the edge of the blade to cut her, and heard a mix of a moan of pleasure and pain coming from Capricious.

He licked the blood from the knife, letting the copper taste sit on his tongue, then looked down at the spot between her legs.

The only part that is covered by fabric. Racter slid the knife into her panty, then sliced it off with ease.

Capricious looked down at him as he lowered himself, and ripped away the rest of the panty with ease. With his other hand, he teased her by pressing his thumb against her bundle of nerves.

Capricious gasped, while she tried to rub her legs together, which was impossible, thanks to the knots. Racter chuckled as he inserted one finger into her entrance, to hear her moan. A rather interesting sound, he thought, before pulling it out, and giving it a lick.

Tangy, as usual, he thought, which meant the stimulants were working.

"If you don't mind, Capricious, I'd rather take off my clothes. Are you okay with this?"

She nodded her head as she licked her dry lips. "Go ahead."

Racter nodded as he unbutton his shirt, and tossed it aside, before slipping off his boots, and trousers. This wasn't the first time Capricious had seen it, but every time she does, it always catches her off guard.

Some part of her wishes she could see him without his clothes more often, so she could get used to it.

He always fascinated her, to the point that she just can't leave him alone anymore.

No doubt, she is probably a pest to him, but he hasn't killed her, yet.

Maybe keeping her around amuses him in some way.

"Capricious," Racter spoke up, getting her attention. "Don't get lost in your thoughts. We're in the middle of something, aren't we?"

Capricious giggled. "Yes, we are... get on with it."

Racter nodded as he once again climbed on top of her. When she is at home, she hardly ever wears a bra, but she always wore something underneath her shirts. For an occasion such as this, she was completely topless, letting Racter grab and massage one of her breasts.

Capricious felt her heart beat hard against her chest, as he brought his lips down to her nipple to suck it. She yelped as he bit it, then pulled back from her swollen breast. An excited smile played on his lips with his pupils blown wide.

Racter touched her skin with the spine of the knife, before he pricked her collarbone with the point. Capricious hissed as she wiggled, then relaxed. Her breathing became heavier, while beads of sweat rolled down her face.

How vulnerable, he thought. If she weren't so important to him, he could had done so much worse to her already, but he had to restrain himself, and Koschei, for everyone's sake.

Racter planted another kiss on her lips, before he played with her neck. If it wasn't for the ropes, Capricious would had trapped him in her limbs, as she moved her head to let him have his fun. With one kiss, and another, and another, he could hear her moan into his ears, until he bit her sensitive skin, making her squeal.

He then cut her upper thigh, making her bite her lip.

Racter eyed her face, taking in her pained expression, before running his thumb over her flushed cheeks. "Do you want more?" he cooed.

"P-please..."

Racter gave her one more cut on her thigh, watching her squirm underneath him, then stabbed the knife into the bed, right next to her head. She looked at it with widened eyes, until she felt him press himself against her entrance.

The feeling of chrome penetrating her sensitive muscle made her gasp. Racter grinned as he ran his fingers over her blood, to bring it up to his tongue once again.

How masochistic she must be, to take pleasure in watching him taste her like so.

"I think it's about time, no?"

Capricious gave him a shaky laugh and a nod.

Koschei whirred as he moved closer to them.

Racter took the knife to free Capricious from her bondage, to let her be on top of him. Capricious eyed Racter, as he moved the knife over her belly, while she heard Koschei click and whirr. She turned to see an appendage slide out from somewhere in his metal body, covered in some sort of rubber.

Of course, since this is Racter's work, it looked rather peculiar. Alien like.

Nothing new, she thought, as she turned back to Racter. She took in a deep breath as she made herself comfortable.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

Racter took the knife, and pressed the edge between her breasts, to give her another cut, making her squeeze the fabric underneath them.

She then felt Koschei's appendage thrust into her, making her scream with no sound. The way her body locked up above Racter, and her limbs twitch, made him grin from amusement.

He is witnessing a certain type of pleasure that couldn't be produced any other way, and it made him so thrilled to see it before his eyes.

With Koschei, Racter kept a steady pace, as they both pumped themselves in and out of her.

Capricious moaned and gasped, to hold back her screams. She felt Racter play with the blade on her skin, which made her sputter out into laughter, before she grabbed ahold of his wrist. She locked eyes with him, as she licked the spine of the blade to taste her own blood. A dangerous move on her part.

Racter chuckled as he decided to toss the knife aside, and grabbed a handful of her hair to pull her head back.

She is close, he noticed, from her tightening muscles. He lowered his hands down to her waist, to keep her steady, as he and Koschei thrust deeper inside.

Capricious grinned as she planted her hands on his chest, taking it all in, despite how much it hurt her.

Her mind was in a daze, and all she could feel her is her walls clenching, as they both hit her in the right spot over and over, until she could no longer hold on.

She felt the euphoric sensation of her orgasm run through her body.

Racter knew she had came, but he wasn't done yet. He wanted to take his time, to know how long he and Koschei could last, which Capricious didn't mind.

He could hear his heart beat in his ear, as his spine tingled. He saw Koschei becoming even more agitated, as he pumped his appendage into Capricious faster than before. This feeling that he felt from Koschei mixed together with his sensations, which made him so eager, he matched the drone's pace.

The feeling of bliss when he reached his climax send him chills. Racter wrapped Capricious into a tight hug, while Koschei retreated his appendage from her.

Capricious rested her head against his chest with a smile. He and Koschei had drained her, and made her weary, but satisfied. Within seconds, she fell asleep.

Racter frowned, but it couldn't be helped. He carefully slid out from underneath her, and slipped on his trousers. He cleaned Capricious' wounds, and bandaged them, before he carefully pulled the sheet out from underneath her.

He rolled it up into a ball, and tossed it into a nearby bin, before he sat down on his chair. Racter eyed her in silence, before he brought his terminal to life.

He tried to capture every feeling he had into words, and what Capricious was like during their intimacy. Racter eyed Koschei as he walked up to him. Once he saved the file, and kept it locked behind a password, he ran his hand over Koschei's chassis.

While he believed that Capricious was more than satisfied, he thought about how he had felt.

He couldn't find the exact word - the exact emotion - for it, but it was something.

Racter then eyed the knife on the floor. He got up from his chair to pick it up, and turned it over in his hands. He could see his reflection on the blade, stained with Capricious' blood.

Then it hit him, and a smile crept on his lips.

He was exhilarated at the fact that someone is willing to give themselves to him, without wanting something in return.

Well, the only thing she seems to want, is his company, but it isn't that big of a deal.

He will be more than happy to stand by her, for as long as she is comfortable in his presence, which means, more of this.


	2. Genetics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only running by what I could remember about science, genetics, and the possibility of inheritance. Being human is weird, man.

Capricious listened to the sound of the ship creaking around her, and watched the cigarette smoke fade into the air from Racter's lips. She ran her fingers over his spine, which got a look from a him, before he returned to enjoy his cigarette. "Sorry," she said. "Didn't mean to surprise you."

"It's quite all right." He paused. "The touch of your fingers is quite pleasant. You're quite gentle outside of sex and bloodshed."

She chuckled as she sat up next to him, to place both of her hands on his shoulders to massage them. There were scratch marks on his back from their recent indulgence, which made her giggle. "Sorry about that too."

Racter hummed lowly as he rolled his head to the side. "Ah, my friend, you have to stop apologizing to me. Unless you really had done something wrong, I don't care. Besides, a little bit of pain during sex is just as pleasing as the act itself."

She huffed as she continued to knead his shoulders. "Unlike you, Racter, I can't help but feel guilt if I hurt someone, even if they do like it."

Racter took in another deep breath of the cigarette, then blew it into the air above them. "What about the people you had killed during a job then?"

Capricious paused. "It's... different. It's a job."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, shut up about it."

Racter chuckled as he took her hand, to bring it up to his lips. He then pulled her forward to plant another kiss on her lips.

The taste of tobacco forced her away in disgust. Racter laughed before he kissed her bitten neck.

Capricious still felt weary, but she couldn't help but feel excited. She sighed as she planted her hand on his shoulders. "Please, stop, Racter. I love it and all, but I'm tired."

Racter backed away with a smile, then brought the cigarette stick up to his mouth.

Capricious stared at his face for a moment, taking in his handsome features. As pleasing as he is to look at, it's his eyes that she always found herself staring into. Those snow white irises, surrounding the dark abyss that are his pupils. At times, she'd thought his pupils weren't the same size, which wouldn't be a surprise considering his past, but it could had also be the trick of the light, or her mind. 

"Something on my face, my friend?" he asked with a grin.

"No... I just like looking at you." She laughed, then shrugged and shook her head. "Actually, it reminds me of our conversation about sexual selection, and what drives us to reproduce... You know about how one can be attracted to another, right?"

Racter hummed in confirmation as he took another drag.

"Well, it just makes me wonder about the possibility of a child that shares your traits, as well as your selected partner."

Racter perked a brow as he eyed Capricious. "Are you talking about both the mental and physical traits, my friend?"

"Yes, I am. While your child would likely inherit your psychopathy, considering your family history, there are also chances they won't. It's also possible they could look more like you, or your partner, or their ancestors. Or perhaps, they could turn out with lack of pigmentation. Well, whatever the result is, it just makes me wonder about the possibilities of a... 'Mini-Racter'." She giggled, then pointed to Koschei as he hid under the table. "Then again, you already have Koschei, so, yeah."

Racter snorted with a shake of his head. "Yes, but you must have a point to this, no?"

Capricious shut her eyes as she tried to form her thoughts into words. "It's just a thought I had. Neither of us can reproduce a child, for different reasons, but, I think about the possibility about how my own child would had turned out, and how important my genetics are. If someone needed one of my eggs, they would need to know about my medical history, as well as my traits, before they would have my eggs. It also makes me think about your features. You are very handsome, which took me by surprise when I first saw you."

Capricious then opened her left eye. "To say the least, it's really a small chance to get a child with a specific trait. Such as a blue-eyed parent, and a brown-eyed parent, getting a brown-eyed child, while one parent, and possibly the child themself, would want blue eyes."

Racter grin widen before he spoke, "Hence why I am aiming towards a future, where anyone can choose to be whoever - or whatever - they want to be. You have seen metahumans with cybernetic eyes, so it's no surprise that people would like to change, at the risk of losing their essence. For example, you, when you had replaced your right hand for cyber."

Capricious chuckled as rolled her cybernetic hand, then shut her eye again. "I guess that's why I wish to see your goal come to life, Racter. Anyway, that's really it. Sometimes, I realize how strangely big this Sixth world of our is, which makes it so interesting... As well as you, Racter." She laid down to rest her head on the pillow. "Thanks... for being my friend."

Racter laughed gently as he watched her pull the sheet over her body. "I should be the one saying that, my friend... Rest well."


	3. (Little To) No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... smut, eh? (o3o)

Racter pushed Capricious up against the wall, while forcing his mouth onto hers. Capricious ran her hands over his shoulders, up to his silver hair, as she fought hard to not moan into him. But, his wicked tongue made it impossible for her to not gasp.

Once they parted to catch their breaths, Racter was quick to take her clothes off first, before she tore apart his shirt, letting the buttons clatter on her floor. Racter chuckled as he unbuckled his belt, and said, "You're going to have buy me a new one, my friend."

"Shut up, and fuck me already, you prick," Capricious replied with heavy breaths.

Racter hummed playfully, before he decided to skip the foreplay, and penetrated her as deeply as possible, with a single thrust. Capricious inhaled sharply from the pain of his cybernetic length pushing into her muscles. She wasn't ready for that, though she begged for it.

Racter laughed as he slowly pulled himself out. "Should I had done it slowly?" he asked, with his words coated in sarcasm.

Capricious scowled at him, before noticing Koschei approaching them. "Is it he going to join again?"

"No, my friend," Racter replied as he nuzzled against her neck. "It's going to be just you and I... You did say you want a 'quickie', didn't you?"

Capricious stared Koschei, before she flinched from Racter's hard bite. She could feel his tongue lick her wound to let her blood sit for a moment. "How bitter..." he commented, before lifting up her leg to bring it around his waist. "Are you ready now, my friend?"

"Please do it slowly, Racter," she replied.

As he once again pushed his length within her, Capricious bit her lip to hold back from moaning. She felt him going in harder with every thrust, before finding a pace that made her hold onto him tightly with unsteady breaths.

It felt nice to be so close to him like this, even though he is ramming her against a wall, instead of a plush cushion of a mattress. Well, it doesn't matter now, because she didn't want to lose this momentum that they had going on.

Every thrust pushed her closer to her climax.

Every kiss he planted made her giggle.

As soon as she reached her peak, Capricious squealed into his shoulder, while he still pumped into her, until he could feel his own sort of bliss run through his body.

Once she planted her feet on the floor, Capricious looked into Racter's cold gaze. "It's hard to feel happy, when you're not, Racter..." she said, as she raised her hands up to his cheeks, feeling the sharp, short stubble under her fingers. She then pressed her finger against his chin, before he took her by the wrist.

"Oh, I am, my friend... These stimulants work better than you think, though I suppose I have been tampering with them to the point that it's hard to tell how an orgasm truly feels." He shrugged as he let go of her, to adjust his clothes back on.

Capricious brows furrowed as she watched Koschei climb under her bed. "I worry about you, Racter."

He scoffed. "Didn't I tell you I know what I am doing, my friend?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Racter, I do. But I don't want to lose you over an accident that you'd caused on yourself. You love taking risks, I understand. You want to test your own limits, so go ahead. I'm not trying to stop you, because I know that doing so would not benefit either of us, especially since I've seen how impressive Koschei is. I just can't bare the thought of losing someone as important, and as interesting, as you."

Racter said nothing as he lit up a cigarette, despite the fact Capricious' room didn't have proper ventilation. Once he took in a deep breath, he turned to her with an impassive gaze.

As they stood in silence, Capricious realized that she didn't have her clothes on, so she hurried to slip them back on.

"I appreciate your kindness, my friend, I truly do," Racter spoke up, catching her by surprise. "At times, it's difficult to understand you, as you kill without hesitation, but act so kind to complete strangers in Heoi."

"Well, I'm only doing what I'm asked to, by our clients. It's a bonus to me if I don't wind up killing anyone in the end."

"Just like when we met Gaichu..."

Capricious pursed her lips as she inclined her head.

Racter tapped the cigarette to let the ashes fall, before taking a seat on her bed. "Things would be rather dull, to be completely honest with you, if our jobs don't end up in violence..."

"Well, that's just what I'd prefer, not what I expect."

Racter chuckled, before taking another drag. "Do you truly feel no regrets or guilt?"

Capricious thought about it, then shrugged with a "I don't know," hum.

"Right... Well, enough talk about morality, my friend." He then beckoned her to sit beside him. "I can feel your brother's radiating fury behind the door, and I'd rather not want to deal with an argument anytime soon."

Capricious grinned as she leaned into Racter as soon as she sat. "But Duncan is quite stubborn, Racter. One of us has to face him eventually."

"Eventually, sure, but I have work to do, my friend."

She laughed. "Of course you do... well, you better get comfortable, Racter. We can talk about your projects for the next hour or six."

Racter frowned at the idea of wasting so much time, but reluctantly agreed with a slow nod. "Very well, my friend... but shall we go clean ourselves up first?"

 


	4. Another Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't lie, writing smut is fun. It's also a good break away from the norm, and to test my ability to show and don't tell. Can't say I've gotten better at it, but eh. Anyway, have a good one mah dudes. And, happy holidays, folks!

Racter eyed over Capricious naked body, as she laid back on his bed. Being looked in such a dangerous way was something she grew used to, and she loved it. To be vulnerable and under someone like Racter was rather thrilling. He knew how to take her apart, even if it was just under the means of studying and understanding her.

However, that was something that Capricious did not care about. He could take her apart all he wants, and leave her in pieces if he wanted to, but in the end, somehow she gets put back together again.

Or perhaps, there was no need for that. There was no need to take someone that has been already dissected, torn, and ripped apart mentally by life.

But, who knows, Capricious thought. Perhaps there is something interesting that Racter wants to find, that no one else has noticed.

"Caught up in your thoughts, my friend?" Racter asked as he pulled her legs apart. "Do you have ideas for our current session?"

Capricious pursed her lips, before shaking her head.

"Do you wish for me to do the same as always?"

"You can do what wish, Racter... as long as I'm satisfied in the end."

Racter cooed before he lifted her body up, to adjust her over his bare lap. "Very well... How do you want this? Rough and passionate, or slow and passionate... or, as you say, do as I wish, until you can no longer think about your former lover?"

Capricious blinked, before frowning. "Okay, what does he- wait, nevermind... forget it." Capricious adjusted herself to get comfortable. "You would be doing me a big favor, if you can make me forget him."

Racter chuckled as ran his fingers down her thigh, to tease her nerves. "Remember, if you wish to stop, let me know, and-" "Force you, if you don't." Capricious gave him a wink. "We made that deal right before our first time together, and it makes me happy that you remember it since then..."

"Why? Do you not trust me, my friend?" he asked as he played with her flesh.

Capricious gasped while grabbing onto the sheets tightly. "N-no... It's-" She stopped mid sentence to moan instead, as soon as he slipped his fingers inside. Racter's smile widen as he watched her cup her mouth to keep quiet.

Racter chuckled as he felt how wet she became the more he teased her. "I know you trust me, my friend, but it's so much more interesting to see it, instead of hearing it. So, just leave everything to me."

Capricious nodded her head before taking slow deep breaths.

Racter slipped his fingers out to taste her flavor. How interesting it was that it tasted sweeter this time, he thought. He then adjusted himself to tease her entrance with just the tip, to see how she would react.

She growled as she stared down at him, until he went in deeper. Capricious back arched, while her toes curled, and she moaned into her hands to smother the sound. He was a bit thicker this time, and ribbed; a different limb than the one she was used to.

He really was testing her, she thought, which made her laugh.

Racter grinned as he slowly pulled out, and stared into her blown pupils. "It feels wonderful, doesn't it, my friend?" he whispered. "Just for you..."

How kind of him, she thought.

Racter lowered her leg gently, to climb over her, and press his body down against hers. Capricious rose her hands up to grab a handful of his hair, and press her open mouth against his. She started to play with his tongue, then parted to catch their breaths, before continuing.

Racter cupped her chin to pull her face to the side, and gently bit her cheek, while rolling his hips into hers. He kept going in harder and harder, making her bite lip to the point that she broke through the skin. Despite the taste of her own blood on her tongue, she continued to struggle to keep herself from moaning so loud, it will disturb everyone else in the ship.

Which is what Racter no doubt wants, for his own amusement.

To see Capricious under pressure, even though she claimed she doesn't care.

He continued to thrust into her faster and harder, while running his fingers over her sweat covered body. As he looked into her eyes again, Racter could see absolute hunger behind them. A very familiar emotion that made him grin.

In one swift roll, Racter was suddenly underneath Capricious. As surprised as she was about the change of position, Capricious decided to follow his rhythm and ride him as hard as he did her. He rose his hands up to her breasts to cup and massage them, to help push her closer to her peak.

He then ran his thumb over the blood that rolled down from her cut lip, to taste it.

Capricious cursed under her breath the harder she rode him, until she felt her muscles tightened around his length. Racter sucked in a deep breath as he held onto her arms. "Come on, my friend," he spoke through gritted teeth. "You want to be satisfied, don't you?"

Capricious scowled as she grabbed him by his shoulders. Racter chuckled as he helped her with some hard thrusts of his own, until her body locked up, and she felt liquid run down between her legs. She breathed heavily while her orgasm ran through her mind and body.

A brief laugh escaped from her as she collapsed on Racter. She pressed her ear against his chest, to hear his heartbeat. A steady pace, compared to her own.

"How... did it feel?" Capricious asked.

Racter hummed as he took her hand, to intertwine their fingers together. "Not exactly euphoric... but, it felt... well, pleasant."

Capricious chuckled. "Of course... at some point, I want to see you mess with those implants in your brain, and help you get a proper orgasm, Racter."

He let out a snort. "Why do you want to do that, my friend?"

"Just curious, I guess. I mean... the exploration of the human body is interesting, especially between sex and gender. As a woman, it feels... painful, but amazing, to have sex... but how does it feel as a man? I can feel my muscles tighten... but... well..." Capricious ran her other hand down to trace the edge of his cybernetic lower half. "I guess I just want to know how it feels for someone like you... especially since you're not... whole, as you'd put it."

Racter chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't know if I can give you an answer that would satisfy you, my friend."

"How unfortunate." Capricious sighed as she smothered her face against his chest. "Still... thank you, Racter."

"You're welcome, my friend..."


	5. Some Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fun before I get back to doing other things.

Capricious felt Racter's bare hands gently caress her legs, before spreading them apart so he could climb over her naked body. He seemed somewhat amused as he traced the scars etched into her skin, before cupping her face to stare into her dark brown eyes. Racter chuckled before he gave her a peck on the lips.

They already said what was needed to be said, before they laid down on her bed. What happens next depends on what Racter wishes to do. Help her reach her climax in a simple way, or add Koschei to the mix, if she is comfortable with the idea.

Racter pulled back from her for a moment when he realized something.

"Do you want to stop?" Capricious asked, once she noticed the slight frown on his face.

"No, my friend, not at all." Racter gave her a smile as he brushed his fingers over her cheeks. "Actually, I've realized how much you adore letting me be in control - which I don't mind, by the way, since it's... pleasant and all, however... why don't you try to be on top for once?"

Capricious blinked, before she started to chuckle. "You... you can't be serious, Racter. I... don't have it in me to try to dominate someone I'm having sex with."

"Have you ever tried?"

"N-no..."

"Then how can you say that, if you haven't even tried? Come on, my friend... you're our 'leader', so it should be natural for you to be in power over your partner."

She laughed, before pressing her thumb against his chin. "Now that's a good one..." Capricious' laughter died down, but she still carried her smile. "But, if you want me to, then I can give it some sort of try. I mean, we do tend to change position often during sex, so being on top shouldn't really be that hard..." She paused. "Well, you're always the one in control, no matter what I do."

Racter sighed as he changed places with her. "Perhaps... Now then, do as you please to me, my friend."

"I will be glad to!" she replied happily. "And the rules applies to you as well, by the way. If you want to stop, just tell me."

"And force you if you don't..." Racter took her hand to bring it to his lips. "Of course, my friend... of course."

Once he released her hand, Capricious ran it down over his skin, right above his chest. It certainly felt strange, but exciting to try to dominate a man like him.

The question is, how should this go? What could she do to give him pleasure, like how he would give her?

She doesn't know any of his weaknesses, or if he even had any at all.

Actually, this would be a good time to find out, as she ran her cybernetic hand over his body. Capricious' lips widened and revealed her teeth, as she rolled her hips against his, teasing his length between her thighs. She then planted kisses over his chest, before biting into his flesh, making Racter grunt.

Before Capricious could lift her head to ask him if he was all right, Racter placed his hand over the back of her head to keep her down. "Keep doing it..." he said, surprising her.

Once she did it again, Capricious swore she felt his length twitch under her. What is it that he is getting off on, she wondered, before she sucked the skin in the middle of his chest to leave behind a wet red mark. When she pulled back to look at his face, Racter seemed a bit more excited this time, which is a first.

(There is always a first for everything with him, isn't there, Capricious thought.)

Out of curiosity, Capricious kissed him passionately, before clenching her teeth between lips to bite him hard. Not only did she feel him twitch again, she noticed a dangerous look in his eye, as he wiped his thumb over his bleeding lips.

She also couldn't help but smile as well, since she realized that this change of position could be the best way to unleash her pent up sexual frustrations. "Remember," she said, before she rolled her hips against him again, "force me if I don't stop."

Racter chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair, as she brought her lips down to his neck. She could hear his breath hitch as soon as she bit his neck, followed by gentle kisses across his collarbone. She didn't want to bite him too hard to leave behind open wounds, but all this biting seems to be doing the trick to turning him on.

It was also making her excited.

Without hesitation, she slipped his length into her entrance with a gasp. Capricious let him in slowly to adjust to his girth, going up and down a little faster with every roll.

When she started to hit against his hip hard, Capricious gasped to the rhythm to keep herself from moaning.

Unfortunately, the sound of her bed creaking under their weight was loud enough to disturb Duncan, to the point that they heard him pounding his fists against the wall, slowing Capricious down to a stop. She began to laugh as she fell forward to dig her face into Racter's chest.

"I... I'm sorry," she said, before she continued to laugh. "This is... awkward for me now..."

Racter chuckled as he ran his fingers to trace her jaw. "Very well, my friend. But if I may...?"

Capricious looked at him with a raised brow, until she noticed he was lowering his hand down to her hips. She took in a deep breath as she got off from him, to allow him insert his fingers inside her. Out of curiosity, she wrapped her hand around his length, to give him a massage and see how he'd react.

Racter gave her a smile as they helped each other reach their climax, with Capricious breathing heavily against him. "Thanks..." she murmured, as she watched him bring up his fingers up to his mouth to lick off her liquid.

"Quite sweet..." he said, before turning to face her. "It was amusing to at least see you try being dominate. Perhaps we can try again next time in my workshop..." Racter gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he let go of her.

He dug into the pockets of his pants to search for a box of cigarettes and a lighter to light a stick. Capricious watched the smoke rise into the air quietly, until he laid back down on her bed.

"You really know how to humor me, Racter..." Capricious said as she tucked her pillow under her head. "If you don't mind me asking, how many lovers did you have in the past?"

Racter gave her a look as he took a drag, then turned away as he blew out the smoke. "I believe we have spoken about this before, my friend."

"But, it can't be just one or two people, Racter... you're too good at this, that it makes it hard to believe that you just knew from little to no experience. After all, everyone has something specific to them that makes them tick."

Racter sighed. "Why are you so focused on the past, my friend, when we have so much to look forward too in our future? Do you really think it will benefit you in any way if I told you?"

Capricious frowned as she continued, "It feels as if you're avoiding something, Racter... and if it bothers you, then I won't get into it. I just want to understand you a little better."

Racter took a long drag of the cigarette. "Why?"

Capricious dug her head into her pillow as she shut her eyes. "Because you're so... interesting, in a way. I don't want to say that I'm 'in love' with you, but we already know that that's pretty much the case here, and since you can't feel 'love', I don't see why you even want to humor me... except to have me on your side." She chuckled briefly, before letting out a sigh. "But, it doesn't matter how you feel about me, as long as we have each other's backs... and that itself is enough."

"Even if I don't want to tell you everything, my friend?"

She nodded slowly with a small smile. "You have your reasons... and you're not wrong about focusing on the future. I don't want to remember my time in prison anyway... or my childhood..." Capricious burst into a fit of laughter. "Ah... how the hell am I still alive...?"

"Take your victories, my friend, as well as your defeats. It's fortunate that you are still alive."

"Because it would benefit you more than if I was dead?"

Racter shrugged as he took in another drag, making Capricious laugh.

"Of course..." She then got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. "Eh, same goes for you. It would be terrible if I had lost you somehow, or if you decided to leave... but I'm so glad that you've stayed with us for this long, Racter... Thanks..." she said, before she shut the door behind her.

A smile crept on Racter's lips. It would be an utter shame to lose someone like her, he thought.


	6. Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first for everything... even though, this isn't Capricious first "ride".

Capricious ran her hand down to her abdomen, hoping that the odd sensation within could go away soon. Whenever she feels them, it could only mean one thing, and she finds herself dealing with mood swings not long afterward. It was a pain to still have her ovaries, but she needed them so she wouldn't deal with menopause at her current age.

Not to mention the possibility of having children, but she never liked the idea of being a mother, and nothing will change her mind. Not age, doctors, nor people in general.

Why would she even bring in a child, if she is always putting herself at risk?

A huff escaped from her as she slowly got up from her bed, to take a cold shower. She hated them, but it helped calmed down her somewhat. After she dried herself off, and changed into a different set of clothes, she stepped out of her room.

Capricious glanced at Duncan's door, then to the stairs that lead upstairs to the girls. She pursed her lips, as she decided to jump down into Racter's workshop instead. Out of everyone on the ship, she found herself comfortable in the rigger's presence, along with the ghoul that also lives in the basement of the Dowager Empress.

After all, they are the only ones who are aware of the scar on her abdomen.

It seemed tonight was a quiet night, since the fabricators were as still as a mannequin on display. Capricious approached Racter, as he leaned back into his chair, enjoying a cigarette, while his eyes were focused on some unseen presence that was far beyond where they were. She looked past Racter, to see Koschei resting quietly under the desk, and smiled at the drone.

A soft sigh escaped from her as she turned towards Gaichu door, interrupting Racter's train of thought. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye, while one corner of his lip curled upward. "Gaichu is currently on a hunt, my friend," he spoke up, surprising Capricious.

She forced a laugh. "Sorry, didn't meant to disturb you, Racter... but, are you telling me the truth? You seemed so deep in thought, that you didn't even notice I'd arrived."

Racter chuckled, while Koschei slowly crawled out from the table to stretch out his limbs. "If you don't believe me, go ahead and check."

Capricious walked up to Gaichu's door to knock.

No response.

She stood there for a moment, before she tried again.

Silence.

She then opened the door to realize that Racter was indeed telling the truth. "Huh..."

Racter chuckled, before he inhaled the cigarette smoke into his lungs. "You should put a little bit more faith in me, my friend."

"It's not like I don't..." Capricious muttered as she closed the door. "But, it's... whatever."

"Of course." Racter gave her a smile, one that she couldn't tell was either sarcastic or amused.

One of many things that drew Capricious towards him, but something that she is afraid to admit to anyone.

That she is in love with a psychopath, that will never feel the same way she does.

"So, what brings you to my shop, my friend?" he asked, taking Capricious away from her thoughts.

"Ah... well... I came down here, because I was dealing with something... sensitive. I mean... you know... periods, and all that..."

"Currently in the middle of a cycle?" he asked, as he tapped the cigarette to let the ash scatter.

Capricious was silent as she balled up the cloth of her shirt over her abdomen, where a thin line that reaches from one hip to the other could be seen.

"Except... you lack something..."

She shrunk into herself as she pursed her lips.

Why is she here again?

Racter took one last drag of the cigarette, before letting it fall on the metal ground, and crushed it under his boot. A plume of smoke escaped from his lips as he got up from his chair. "You need an outlet," he said.

Capricious flinched, as she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"But, you're afraid of being judged, aren't you?"

Capricious nodded her head in response.

"You want to have sex, but you're afraid of what your brother, and everyone else on this ship, would think, if you just happened to have sex with someone... let's say, a prostitute. So, you come here instead, hoping for... what exactly, my friend?"

Capricious didn't want to look at Racter as she muttered under her breath.

He grinned as he approached her. "Can you speak a little louder, please; I couldn't hear you."

She gave him a look, before she took in a deep breath, then exhaled as she straightened herself out. "This ship is way too damn small, and sometimes, I feel like I can't breathe in here - but, God-fucking-damn it, I can't handle these... emotions! Cravings! And I know that Duncan would hate me for doing anything that would be considered a stupid move on his part! But, he should know what I had went through! I fucking had-" Capricious quickly bit her tongue once she realized what she was about to say.

She cupped her mouth as soon as she tasted copper, but didn't want to be disrespectful and spit the blood out in Racter's workshop.

Racter chuckled, while Koschei made his way to the rigger's side. He ran his fingers over the drone's metal body with a smile. "While you certainly got me curious about whatever caused that scar, my friend, I won't pry... but, isn't it fair for you to tell me, after all that I had shared with you?"

Capricious turned to Racter with a raised brow. She swallowed the blood, so she could say, "You're manipulating me into saying it, Racter... I thought you were a man with class."

He smirked and shrugged. "I apologize, my friend. For now, let's not focus on that. Instead, let's focus on what I could do to help you with your situation. Tell me, would you rather sleep with a prostitute, or take a risk, and get whatever you have left in there, out? Because it's obvious that you still have your ovaries, if you are struggling with these sensations."

"I'd rather have sex with you, over those options," she blurted out.

Koschei perked up with a whir, while it took Capricious a minute to realize what she had just said, and sputtered out into fits of laughter. She found herself a bumbling mess as she reached out for the stairs, but was stopped as soon as Racter placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really?" he whispered in her ear, making her melt on the spot, as she squealed in agony. He then chuckled as he took her hand to pull her away from the stairs. "I'm not sure if I should be offended, or flattered, to hear that."

"Shut up, Racter..." Capricious pulled her hands back to bury her reddened face into them. "You tricked me."

"Oh, I did not, my friend," Racter replied with a devilish smile. "Why would I trick you into saying something like that?"

"I... I don't know... You... You..." Unable to find the right words, Capricious groaned as she stretched out her arms to keep her distance away from him. "It's... complicated... but... I honestly do prefer to keep you for company... whenever I get like this. I just feel safe... like... I'm not judged or anything... you know? I... I just don't know..."

Racter ran his hand over his chin, as he stared down at Capricious. "So you feel safe in my presence... it's quite a surprise to hear that, but it does explain why you love being down here, especially when I'm working. So, my friend, if you really prefer to have sex with me, you aren't bothered by my cybernetic equipment?"

Capricious fought hard to not stare his pants as soon as he asked that. She cleared her throat as she approached Koschei. "I've only had sex with one person in my life, Racter, so I can't exactly say... but... I do... kind of want to... see it. I mean... I've always been curious, ever since you told me, so... do you mind...?"

Racter paused, then grinned. "If you are nervous, I will allow you to feel it, before you see it, if you wish to."

Capricious thought it over, while she entwined her fingers. "Okay... if... if you're comfortable with it."

"Then come here, my friend."

Capricious took in a deep breath as she faced Racter again, trying to keep herself together, as she slowly walked up to him. He wrapped his hands around her wrists, to untangle her fingers, and guided her down to his waist.

Even though she was just touching his belt, her hands started to tremble. She tried to calm herself with slow deep breaths, as he lowered her hands below it, where she could feel something that clearly wasn't as soft as muscle, but she held onto him tightly.

Racter eyed her as he let go of her wrists, so she could get a feel of the chrome underneath the fabric of his pants. Her imagination was running wild as she traced what could be ridges, then felt the edges of metal plates what should be knees. Capricious chuckled as she reached down to his boots.

Underneath that, would be the clawed toes that he keeps hidden. Capricious looked up at Racter in awe, before she realized what this would seem like from another person's perspective, and quickly stood up.

She opened her mouth to say something, only to realize that there were no words that she could use to explain her feelings.

Racter lifted her head up by her chin, to gaze into her eyes. "Do you want to see it now, Capricious?"

She nodded immediately.

He chuckled as he retreated his hand to take off his coat. "Good," he said, then started to unbutton his shirt. "You can finally see for yourself, how much better cyber is, compared to flesh." Racter disconnected the red wires from his belt, before he unbuckled it, without breaking eye contact.

Capricious' jaw dropped, once she saw the scars around his waist, where his flesh ends, and the cyber begins. It was completely different from what she imagined, and it frightened her, just as much as it amazed her.

How much would it cost to get cybernetics like his, she started to wonder, then caught herself.

No, it would be dangerous for someone like her, if Racter's theory is true. She is no psychopath, nor is she a sociopath, so she would wind up much more damaged than he is. No matter how amazing it seems, Capricious can't put herself at risk, and simply sacrifice her entire body for chrome.

(But, perhaps she can start off small. Maybe she could lose a hand, if not an arm, to test the waters.)

"It's... amazing, Racter," she finally said, as she pointed at it. "I mean... that's... you. You... are still you... and... you... well..."

Racter grinned as he reached out to cup her cheeks. "Do you still want to have sex, my friend?" he asked.

Capricious blinked, then began to giggle bashfully as she reached out to touch his cyber again. "I... do..." she replied with a wide smile.

"Then do me a favor and close the hatch. Once it’s secured, take off your clothes, and come to the bed."

While he gathered his clothes to put it on the chair, Capricious shut the hatch tightly, before she started to strip down to her skin. It felt strange, but exciting, to have sex again after so long. As soon as she climbed on the bed, she reached out to kiss Racter deeply, and found herself laying on her back.

The taste of tobacco on his tongue was more of a repellent than anything, which made him laugh once she pulled herself away in disgust, but it didn't kill her desire to touch him. Racter brushed his lips against her neck, hearing her breath hitch as soon as he sunk his teeth into her sensitive skin. He then grinned, when she gasped once he pressed his fingers against the flesh between her legs.

"Wait..." she breathed, as she grabbed his wrist. "Can... can I say something...?"

"Go ahead," he replied, pulling back his hand.

"Can we... agree to the idea that... if I'm not comfortable with this somehow... we stop?"

"Of course, my friend, if that is what you prefer..."

"And... if... if one us goes a little bit... over the top... we have to force the other to stop, no matter what... okay?"

Racter stared into her eyes, to see there was a hint of nervousness mixed with excitement. A smile crept on his lips as he nodded his head in agreement. "Sure..."

"Good..." Capricious breathed. She let go of his wrist, to plant her hands on his chest, as he continued to play with her, then froze when she heard footsteps and voices from the floor above him. Racter grabbed a handful of her hair, and inserted two fingers into her, making her bite her lip to hold back from moaning. He then stared into her eyes with an easy smile, while everyone else above them were laughing and talking, ignorant about the sexual intercourse that is going on below their feet.

"Do you wish to stop?" he whispered.

Capricious looked up at the hatch, then back to Racter. She breathed out a heavy sigh as she embraced him. "No," she answered firmly.

Racter chuckled deeply as he slipped his fingers out to taste her. "Very well," he said, then pulled up his length to tease her with, before he slowly inserted it into her.

Capricious inhaled deeply as she dug her nails deep into his back. A laugh escaped from her when Koschei whirred. She completely forgot the drone was in the workshop, perhaps watching them this whole time.

It hurt at first, when she felt him push into her muscle, but there was the sense of pleasure that made her want him more. Capricious wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him down, and made him laugh, as he continued to hit his hips against hers. It was becoming difficult to keep herself quiet, until Racter pushed two fingers into her mouth.

"Bite," he ordered, which she obeyed immediately.

Racter thrust into her harder, while Koschei's engines whirred louder, and his limbs clicked and grind against the metal ground. Capricious noticed she could taste copper on her tongue again, but Racter didn't care enough about it.

Even as her body locked up, her mouth opened wide, as if she was going to scream at the top of her lungs, and her muscle around his length tightened, as she coated it with her liquid. Racter slumped over Capricious, leaving a trail of blood behind as he slid his fingers out of her mouth.

Koschei calmed down while the rigger slowly pulled himself out, and gave Capricious a weary smile. "Satisfied?" he asked.

Capricious laughed breathlessly with a nod. "I loved it, Racter... Thank... you..."

"It was a pleasure, my friend." Racter got up, to pick up a rag from the table, and wipe his blood off. "Here, clean yourself up, and keep it." He took another one, to give to Capricious. "While I don't think you will are at risk for any... infections, you should still go relieve yourself, once you can of course."

"The mess that comes with sex," she said as she took the rag. "I will, thank you."

They then turned to the hatch, as soon the handle turned. Capricious cursed as she quickly cleaned herself up, and put her clothes on, while Racter was in no hurry. He slid on his pants and shirt, then sat down on his chair. He ran his fingers over Koschei's chassis, watching Capricious scramble to Gaichu's room.

To her surprise, once the hatch opened up, it was the ghoul himself that opened it. He sniffed the air, then groaned in disgust as he backed away.

"Are you okay, Gaichu?" Duncan's voice bounced off the walls, into Capricious' ears, making her squeal as she hid in the darkness.

"Yes, I am... it's just the smell of the engines down in the basement that makes me feel sick... but, I will be fine. Goodbye, Duncan," Gaichu said, before he climbed down the hatch. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, turning his head towards Racter, then to Capricious, before stepping into his room, knowing that she was there.

Capricious waited until Duncan's footsteps grew distant, then ran up the stairs, to bolt to her room.

Racter laughed as he turned to his work table. "You can smell it, can you, Gaichu?"

"Yes..." the ghoul replied. "I won't get myself involved in whatever is going on, between you and Capricious, but I must say this: be careful, or else, you will face Duncan's wrath."

"He will learn eventually, Gaichu, it can't be helped. But, thank you for being concerned... for Capricious."

Gaichu huffed as he rolled his shoulders. He then shut the door behind him.


	7. Smoke

Capricious watched the cigarette smoke disappear into the air, from the burning end of the stick, held between Racter's fingers. As he inhaled the smoke, she stared at his rising chest, that fell when he exhaled. Capricious reached out to his chest, tracing the scars on his skin, before making eye contact with him.

He smirked, then took another drag. "Something on your mind, my friend?" he asked.

"No..." she replied as she ran her fingers over his chest. "I was just... admiring you..."

"Oh?"

Capricious rubbed her bare legs against his, embracing his warmth from flesh to cyber. She wanted to kiss him, but the taste of cigarette gave her second thoughts. Instead, she shut her eyes as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "I know that this thing between us, isn't anything that serious, but, I feel... happy..." she paused as she planted a gentle kiss, unlike the ones he gave her during their coupling moments ago. "Content... Satisfied."

Racter chuckled, while Koschei whirred from underneath the table, watching them. "That is what you wanted, no? Physical touches, that you can't go to anyone else for?" He finished off the cigarette, and let the butt sit on a tray nearby. Smoke poured out from his mouth, dancing in the air until it vanished into nothing. "To me, it's nothing more, than entertainment, and a break away from my work."

She chuckled briefly. "But, that's basically what sex is, to people like us. As... 'interesting' the idea of having a family is and all... it's not what I want. What's more, given both of our... physical differences, I think it's not only pleasant, but also fun. The bites, the kisses... the penetration... It hurts, but... it's so good, especially with cyber like yours."

Racter looked at her with a raised brow and a smile. "To be quite honest with you, my friend, I didn't think you'd enjoy our sexual experience as much as you do now. I am aware that you only had sex with one person before me, but I'm quite curious about how good cyber really feels, compared to flesh.”

Capricious stared at Racter for a moment as she thought about it, then shrugged. "It was a one time thing, so... I can't really say, for sure, that flesh is better. But, at least there is no risk of disease, like an STD or something."

Racter hummed thoughtfully, as she laid her head against his chest. "At least, with me, you don't have to worry..."

She blinked, before turning to look him in the eyes. "You can...?!"

"Well, I'm just saying that, if there ever comes a time when you find yourself with another person equipped with cyber like I, be cautious, my friend. We have to take care of our equipment, just like you take care of your own body, especially since we aren’t all equipped the same way."

She frowned slightly at the thought. "Oh, God..."

Racter ran his fingers through her hair. "To say the least, even though you are indeed safe with me, take care of yourself, my friend. Especially since you have been diagnosed with cancer."

Capricious' lips thinned as she settled back down on his chest, listening to his slow and steady heartbeats drumming into her ears. "Y-yeah... you're right." A heavy sigh escaped from her, while she shut her eyes. "I never thought there could still be risks..."

"But, there will be a day where you won't have to worry about such a thing, Capricious, as long as work together."

"You’re talking about your goal...?"

Racter hummed with a smile. "To be free of the physical limitations, and not worry about disease... I believe that would be a wonderful life."

His idea of "wonderful" is very different from her own, but Capricious couldn't deny that it would be interesting to see if he could make it so, even though, some part of her think it may never happen.

But, who knows, she thought. Stranger things have definitely happened, so never say never. "And I really want to be there beside you, Racter,” she said, “to see that new life with my own eyes.”

A brief chuckle escaped from Racter. “In a way, my friend, the way we speak of our future, is not that different from the idea of a family. The idea of conception, then childbirth, and raising the child.” He paused. “However, to make my goal possible, is having certain participants that willing to shed their old selves, into something new, while a child is formed in a way that reflects their parent’s care.”

For a second, Capricious remembered her biological mother, then Raymond. She slowly got up to see Racter stare at nothing in particular, as he continued, “I, for one, don’t have pleasant memories, but I was taught how to behave certain ways.” His eyes shifted to look into hers, causing her heart to skip a beat. “While many had not seen through me, there have been a select few who did... and, for a while, I’d thought you had known.”

Capricious smirked as she crawled her fingers over his skin, up to his jaw. “Why are you even talking about this, Racter?”

“It’s because of the thought of having a child myself. If things were different, perhaps, I wouldn’t be the same person I am now, but, I can’t exactly see that image of what could had been.” He shrugged. “I’ve never given it much thought, until we spoke about it some time ago... And I won’t lie - I had dreamt of these scenarios every now and again.”

“Really?”

Racter curled a strand of Capricious’ hair around his index finger. “It’s not bad, but it’s not what I’d want. In fact, I found it rather boring.” The corner of his lip twitched. “I don’t believe I would have a family at all... I didn’t want to become my own parents, so why be one myself? History would repeat itself, if I happened to have a child that would have my condition.”

Capricious looked over his face for a moment, taking in the details. “But, you’ve told me that it was the men that carried that trait, no? Actually... are you an only child, Racter?”

Racter said nothing as he let go of her hair, to hold her chin. “Perhaps I am, perhaps I’m not. But, yes, I did say that.”

“Then, to my understanding, a female child could had turned out differently for you.” She became silent as she traced his jaw. “But, we will never know, would we?”

His lips parted to reveal his strong white teeth gleaming in the dimly lit workshop. “No, we would not.”

“That’s kind of unfortunate, thinking about it.” Capricious sighed as she rolled away from him. “Well, whatever. While it’s kind of cool to imagine a kid with your traits and genetics, it’s impossible to actually one.”

“Ah, didn’t I tell you that you should broaden your horizons, my friend?” Racter chuckled. “But, you have your reasons to not have a child, while I also have my own.”

Capricious hummed lowly as she shut her eyes. “Yeah, that’s fair,” she yawned.

Racter grinned as he caressed her cheek. “Rest, my friend. We’ll talk again later.”

“Right... Good night, Racter.”


	8. Massage

Capricious gasped while Racter gently massaged her bare shoulders. He eyed the scars on her back, noticing that some were bullet wounds, while there are long lines here and there. He smirked as he ran his fingers over one of them. "There are so many stories etched into your body, my friend," he said. "It's rather fascinating."

"No one else on this ship is any different, Racter," Capricious replied. "You got the girls, who had rough lives growing up, Gaichu, with his infection being the reason why he is a runner, and Duncan and I, with our pasts too..."

Racter traced the ones around her hips, some of them caused by accidents. Capricious shuddered under his warm touch, sending sparks throughout her body. Of course she will be turned on. They both knew this was going to happen, the moment she asked him for a massage.

He accepted it, to see her lower her guard completely before his eyes... even though, she has been an open book for a long time.

"Even I am no different," he continued, while running his hands up to her neck. Racter slowly lowered himself to kiss her shoulder, making her giggle bashfully.

As she turned underneath him, she looked into his eyes with flushed cheeks. "You really aren't..." She paused. "God..." She shut her eyes tightly. "You just... know how to make me vulnerable, don't you...?"

"Is that a bad thing, Capricious?"

"No... not... really." She opened her eyes, heavy with lust. "You are a brilliant, dangerous man, Racter... A man that tests the boundaries of what makes us human... And I love it... I... love you."

Racter's lips widen, before he drew close enough, to lessen the space between them. "What bold words, my friend..." He slid one hand down to the edge of her sweat pants. "But, are you just saying that to have sex with me, or is it the truth?"

"It's-" Capricious gasped the moment he touched her clit.

He chuckled deeply, breathing hot air on her neck. "I already know the answer, Capricious..." Racter stared into her half-lidded eyes with a smile. "Carmen..."

She cursed under her breath as he slipped two fingers inside her, while rubbing her clit. "You... tease...!"

He played with the muscle, making her wetter with just his fingers, and pulled out slowly. Capricious let out a quiet moan, as she laid against his bed. Beads of sweat form on her forehead, causing some strands of her bleached hair to stick to her skin.

"Sweet..." Racter said, once he licked her liquid off from his fingers. "Do you want more?"

Capricious sputtered into laughter as she nodded her head. "P-please...!"

Racter slowly pulled off her pants, to expose her entire body to him. He could see every scar, new and old, right before his eyes, which made him chuckle deeply. If there was one thing he wanted to do, he would give her a mark of his own somewhere, where only they would know was caused by him.

But, that depends on Capricious.

If she decides to end things between them, that mark would be seen by other possible lovers, never knowing the truth of who had made it.

It slightly bothered him.

"Are you okay, Racter?" Capricious asked as she reached out to his face.

He gave her a soft smile. "Yes, my friend... I am perfectly fine."

She hummed lowly as she lowered her hands down to his shirt, to unbuttoned it. "Remember, Racter, if something is bothering you, I would be happy to help."

"I promise, I am well. Now, keep your eyes on me, my friend, and remember, do stop me if I had gone too far."

Capricious unbuckled his belt with a smile. "Of course, Racter..." She pulled out his length to stroke him, in return for the fingering. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Carmen."

Capricious shook her head with a snort. "How unfair of you, using my name like this..."

"A wonderful advantage, I'd believe." Racter raised his hand to cup her cheek, and ran his thumb over her lips. "Don't you enjoy being so vulnerable underneath me?"

She opened her mouth to suck on his thumb, making him grin.

"I know you do," he continued, before spreading her legs, to slip inside her.

Capricious moaned, letting his thumb free. Her back arched, her toes curled, and her fingers held onto the sheets tightly. Racter lowered his hands from her mouth, to her breasts, and massaged them gently. She squeaked when he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers.

"I have to admit - there is something beautiful about natural skin," he whispered, as he slowly pulled himself out from her. "The flaws, the scars... Imperfection to what we are restricted to..." Racter bent towards the nipple, to tease it with his tongue. Capricious squealed, trying to hold back her giggles from how ticklish she is, and fought to keep her eyes on him as he kissed her between her breasts.

"But, the beauty in what you could become... That would be truly wonderful..."

Capricious narrowed her eyes, while her hands traveled to his head, to hold him close to her chest. "But, I'm not like you, Racter... I don't have your 'advantage'..."

Racter chuckled as he pulled himself away to look into her eyes, while brushing her hair back. "No... no you do not..." he adjusted himself, to keep her legs spread, and his length right over her entrance. "I suppose it doesn't matter, as long as I have your support, yes?"

Capricious gave him a small smile, while her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Y-yes... now, please... stop teasing me..."

Racter watched as Capricious bit her bottom lip, as he slowly slid inside her again. She held onto the edges of the bed, struggling to keep her moans quiet, but his length felt amazing inside her.

The thrust became harder, causing her to gasp and moan. She started to curse when he hit her hips faster, making her reach out to hold his body in a tight grip.

The only thing she could see was stars before her eyes, as he hit her just right. Capricious didn't even notice that her cybernetic hand turned sharp, and made thin lines where blood oozed through on his back.

It still didn't stop Racter. To him, it felt more like pleasure than anything.

 

From under the table, Koschei watched them, silently.

 

"You're... bleeding..." Capricious muttered between gasps, as soon as they changed positions.

Racter gave her a smile, before pulling her close to his face. Her eyes widen when she heard something whirring and clicking towards the bed. She laughed breathlessly, until she planted a kiss on his open mouth, to moan into him once something penetrated her from behind.

Koschei was already prepared, she realized, with how slick he was. She carefully made herself comfortable so she could take both of them as deeply as possible, without hurting her.

The faster they had become, the more her body felt like putty against Racter. Her body clenched as her muscle tightened around Racter's cyber, and Koschei's limb.

She was close, Racter thought.

He reached to cup her face, and stare at him through half-lidded eyes. "You can come, my friend..." he growled. "Come... Carmen."

The world had stopped, as she felt her orgasm shoot off from her abdomen, to the rest of their body. She couldn't even think, as she slumped over Racter. He chuckled deeply as he soothed her by rubbing her back, and ran his fingers through her tangled hair.

Koschei pulled out slowly to stand completely still at the end of the bed, watching and waiting. Racter gently laid Capricious on her side, slowly sobering up from her stupor.

He went straight to cleaning up their mess, before taking a cigarette and lit it up. He looked down at Capricious, noticing that she fell asleep completely naked. Racter jot down a note on his computer to remind her to clean herself up, as soon as she wakes up.


	9. On Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Smut, smut, smut, smut, erry'body~!] Anyway, yeah, so smut, eh? A bit of a warning, it does feature a bit of rough play, but not too rough. Just very light bondage. Not the worse thing I've wrote, I think. .3. There may be more down the line, after all.

Capricious giggled as she sat on Racter's lap, and teased him with playful kisses. He could feel her lips brush against his, which made him smile in amusement, before he held her close to make her open her mouth to taste her tongue on his. She couldn't help but chuckle as she tried to keep her lips locked with his, but eventually had to push herself away because of the taste of tobacco.

Racter looked at her with a wry smile, then kissed the nape of her neck. She let out a soft sigh as her body shuddered under his gentle touches. "God," she breathed. "You make me feel like mush, Racter."

With a smirk, he raised one hand to squeeze her right breast. He could feel how hard her nipple was through the thin fabric she wears. When he looked into her eyes, pupils blown wide with excitement, he pinched her. Capricious flinched, then laughed breathlessly, before she pushed him back into his bed.

"Do you know how much I want to ruin you, Racter?" she whispered, with her hands around his wrist. "I want to bite you." She pulled his arms above his head, as he watched her with a smile. "I want to ride you." She tied his wrists together with zip ties she kept aside. "I want to fuck you, until I break you. I want you to taste me, that you will never forget my scent, no matter how many times you shower. You are mine, Racter, and only mine."

"Is that so, my friend?" he replied with a wry smile, making her grin wickedly.

"Yes."

"Then, you have to be only mine as well, if you want me to agree to such terms."

Capricious laughed as she brushed her nose against his. "Of course, Racter. Since I'm your soundboard, you might as well be my fuck toy, no?"

Racter stared into her eyes for a moment. He then laughed as he got comfortable underneath Capricious. "Go ahead then, my friend. Make me your toy."

While Koschei watched them from under the table, Capricious immediately went for Racter's belt to disconnect the cables, and undo it, to unzip his pants. She pulled out his length to give him gentle strokes.

Racter breathed out a soft sigh as she played with his cyber, sending odd sensations through his spine, up to the back of his neck. When she took it into her mouth, he shut his eyes to listen to the sounds she made. She moaned into him every time she reached to the base of his cyber, and pulled back to breathe.

Capricious started to lick the shaft, before sucking on the tip. She couldn't help but touch herself, to ease her tingling nerves between her folds. The temptation to drill his cyber-dick into her was high, but she instead let it go, to crawl upwards to his face. She pressed the fingers she played herself with against his lips, for him to suck and taste.

She gave him a smile, which he returned, before she took off her panties. "Make me come, Racter," she ordered as she hovered herself over him. "If you need me to stop, force Koschei off of me, okay?"

"Very well, my friend," he replied. "Come down."

Capricious lowered herself until she felt his tongue slipped between her folds. She moaned as she leaned back to lock eyes with him between her thighs. His snow white eyes, that almost always look at her impassively, held a hint of amusement this time. It made her smile, since it was rather difficult to get any sort of reaction from him, on and off the bed.

She gasped when he started to suck on her nerves, and wanted to grab his head to grind her hips against his mouth. Instead, she held onto the edge of the bed as he continued to kiss and lick her folds.

Before she could reach her climax, she immediately backed away from his mouth. Capricious still didn't break eye contact as he licked his lips, covered in her liquid, which sent sparks through her abdomen. "Fuck..." she whispered as she hovered over his pelvis. With a deep breath, she took his cock and sighed as she felt him slide inside her sensitive muscle.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my friend?" Racter asked with a smile.

She gave him a nod as she started to take him in more and more. Racter gave her one quick thrust, making her squeak and nearly fell, but quickly caught herself by planting her hands on his bare chest. Her glare made him chuckle.

"If you want me so badly, then be a little bit more enthusiastic, my friend. It's such a shame to see you act so shy, while you're right on top of me..." He hummed as he slowly adjusted himself underneath her, while he was still inside her, making her squirm. "I could feel your muscles tighten around me... Twitching... It betrays the act you're putting on, so, come on, Carmen... Fuck me properly."

Capricious blinked as she heard Racter curse. He never curses, she thought, but he is right. She wanted him so badly, it made her body burn. Without another thought, she slammed herself against his cyber hard, getting a gasp from him.

A wicked grin played on her lips as she started to pound him harder and faster, moaning and gasping each time. The squelches and bizarre sound of flesh hitting metal was all she could hear between them, making her even more excited. The bed creaking underneath their weight seemed like it was about to give in, even though it laid on top of the metal floor with no legs.

Racter couldn't help himself, but go along with her rhythm. The sensation of her sex tightening around him send tingles up his spine once again, and he could feel something, perhaps the hint of an orgasm, run through his body. When he felt a spark, as soon as Capricious reached her peak with a silent scream, that was it.

It went away as quickly as it came, but Capricious kept going to ride out her orgasm, until she stopped.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, as she slowly reached for the zip ties around his wrist. "I... needed that."

"It was rather entertaining, my friend, as always," he replied, while rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing again into his hands.

Capricious gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, before she slowly stood up, to get off the bed. "I'm going to clean myself up. Want to join me, Racter?"

"Not tonight, but I appreciate the offer. Let me know when you are done, my friend, so I can shower."

Capricious slipped on her panties, even though she was a mess, then slowly climbed up the hatch to check if anyone was there. Feeling confident that no one was around, she scurried to her room to wash herself up in the bathroom.

\---

"Hey, Carmen," Duncan called out to her, while entering her room. "I had about six zip ties, but I’m missing three... Do you know anything about that?"

Capricious blinked as she swiveled in her chair, in a fresh set of clothes. "No, I do not, brother," she replied.

Duncan glared at her silently, but it turned into a staring contest, with neither one of them backing off for a solid minute.

He then huffed as he turned away. "You know what, I'd rather not know."

"Yep," she replied, right before she giggled to herself.


End file.
